A Sudden Change in Heart
by Gleeklambert
Summary: The day has come. Blaine Anderson is going to get married, and Kurt is his best man! So what happens when Blaine has a "new change" in heart? What will the New Directions think? Family? Will things change? Read to find out! (Story written in a kinda dialog-ish way)
1. You're Not the One

**I don't own glee. Please leave a review. :) BTW- So srry for deleting the story. Its recovered now :)**

It was the time. The time for Blaine Anderson to finally get married. There stood, some friends of the bride and Rachel, the only friend his bride AND Blaine knew.

For the groomsman, there stood, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie.

_His best friend Kurt, was the best man._

"Oh Blaine, I am so excited for you!" Blaine's mother said.

Blaine was getting ready for the wedding. He was getting married to Marie Turner, a beautiful woman. Blaine just never really felt _that spark._ He thought it was pretty normal.

"Marie is going to be the best woman out there, Blaine! She loves you so much!" she smiled.

"Thanks mom." Blaine smiled back, in a weak way.

"There is something you're not telling me. Tell me now Blaine."

"I'm fine."

"Blaine Anderson, tell me now!" his mother yelled.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone! I'm just nervous! Ok?" Blaine said furiously.

Blaine's mother left the room for Blaine to get ready.

* * *

It was time of the wedding. Everyone was seated. Blaine didn't see the bride. The bride didn't see Blaine. It was perfect.

As Marie walked down the aisle everyone watched. Blaine's mother was worried. She knew something was wrong with Blaine. It's like he_ doesn't _want to get married.

Marie's father walked her down the aisle and left her with Blaine.

_"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Blaine Anderson and Marie Turner in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." _The priest said.

_"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."_

Marie looked at Blaine's beautiful eyes. Kurt stood there happy for his best friend. But things didn't seem right.

_"Do you Marie Turner, take Blaine Anderson to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" _The priest asked.

_"I do."_

_"Do you Blaine Anderson, take Marie Turner to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

Blaine stood there. For a moment it felt like the whole world just stopped. He looked at Kurt. Kurt, his best friend stared at him in shock.

_"I don't"_

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2... I might update tomorrow!**

**xoxo**


	2. Not True Love

**Well I guess I uploaded the second chapter earlier LOL. Anyways, I don't own Glee. Enjoy! :)**

_*Buzz Buzz* Blaine's phone went as texted messages flooded his phone._

**_Kurt:_**_ Blaine what's wrong? Why didn't you marry her?_

* * *

**_Artie: _**_You ok, man?_

* * *

**_Sam: _**_What are you doing!? Go marry her! :o_

* * *

**_Rachel: _**_Blaine Anderson get your butt here. Your future wife is crying. :(_

* * *

**_Kurt: _**_Answer Blaine!_

* * *

**_Sam:_**_ Hello? :(_

* * *

**_Finn: _**_Dude... Why? She's miserable! (*~*)_

* * *

**_Rachel: _**_BLAINE ANSSSSSWWWWEEEEERRRR!_

* * *

**_Puck: _**_... wow smooth._

* * *

**_Mike:_**_ Blaine snap out of it! Your fiance hates you!_

* * *

**_Kurt:_**_ Blaine talk to me._

* * *

Blaine got up from his bed. He was depressed, wasn't happy. At this point, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and slowly die. Life wasn't getting better.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

* * *

**_Kurt:_**_ You don't have to marry her. Can u at least talk to me?_

* * *

Blaine picked up the phone.

* * *

**_To Kurt: _**_Please come over._

* * *

Blaine waited anxiously in his living room. He was nervous to how Kurt would react.

_What if he's mad? What if he hates me? Maybe he'll spare me pitty... Or get to know the situation... Or..._

The thoughts circled through Blaine's head.

Just then he heard a quiet knock at the door. Blaine got up to answer it.

"Hey."

"Hey... What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I just can't marry her."

"Why?"

"Because."

Kurt look impatient. He knew there had to be a reason. Kurt went to Blaine's couch and sat there. Blaine followed along. Kurt lightly placed his hand on his lap.

"Blaine whats wrong?" Kurt asked quietly.

'Nothing!"

"Really?

"Really." Blaine assured Kurt.

"No I think you're lying. I know you, Blaine. There is a reason to this and you're not telling me! Tell me now, maybe I can help you! We are best friends; and best friends don't ignore each others feelings! Now tell me!"

Blaine let a few tears fall down. Kurt watched sadly as he saw the _love of his life_ cry. He always loved Blaine more than a friend. So it hurt when Blaine cried.

_"I don't love her," Blaine said._

**Aw. Poor Blaine! :( Post chapter 3 tomorrow. I will try not to forget XD**

**Also, ideas are welcome so pm me! I might not use all ideas because I am trying to base most of the story off my dream :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**xoxo**


	3. Complicated Feelings

**Ok. So here is chapter 3. I am probably going to add another 1 or 2 chapters today cause I am bored. Enjoy! :D (Please send reviews)**

**I don't own glee!**

_**Warning: Offensive homophobic comment.**_

_"WHAT?" _Kurt shouted.

"I don't love her."

"Why?"

"_Because I don't have feelings for her."_

There was a long pause.

"Blaine, if you didn't love her then why did you continue to date her. More importantly why the hell did you _propose _to her?"

"To impress my mom!" Blaine cried.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said quietly.

* * *

**_Blaine's flashback_**

_It was family dinner and Blaine's family was all eating together. Blaine was 13 years old._

_"Blaine you ok, honey?" Blaine's mom asked._

_"Yeah I'm fine."_

_"Well eat up." Blaine's father said._

_"So... how was the dance?" Blaine's mom said with a smile._

_"Fine."_

_"What did you do? Any gossip?" Blaine's mom laughed._

_"No not really. I just hanged out with Kurt." Blaine said playing with his food._

_"Any girls you danced with?" Blaine's father asked._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"How about that girl Marie?" Blaine's mom suggested._

_"Hmm? Oh yeah. She's cool."_

_"I heard she has a crush on you..." Blaine's dad teased._

_"Yeah... Well can Kurt come over tomorrow?" Blaine asked._

_Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stared at each other._

_"Yeah, I don't think you should hang out with-"_

_"What!" Blaine interrupted._

_"You need to hang out with other boys."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's a fag." Blaine's father mumbled._

_Blaine's mother gave Mr. Anderson a death stare._

_"Honey you should hang out with other boys too, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"And hang out with Marie. She really likes you!" Mrs. Anderson suggested._

**Blaine's flashback ends**

* * *

"Blaine you ok?"

Blaine stared at Kurt and let a few tears escape.

"Hey! Why are you crying? Blaine!" Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"Because- I only loved her to please my mom!" Blaine cried.

Just then the door rang, Blaine quickly wiped his tears to answer the door.

And there stood Rachel, who was angry.

"Blaine how could you do this to a beautiful women! She is so depressed now! Blaine Anderson you better have a good explanation for this or I will murder you in your sleep! Marie is one of my best friends and she is so upset! Blaine I feel like murdering you for this! I mean how could you? What kind of person leaves their wife on their wedding day! Blaine why! Just why? She was perfect! And frankly, I am pissed. Very pissed! If I was her I would dump your arse and leave! So tell me Blaine... WHY!?" Rachel finished in one breath.

"I'm gay."

**Wow Rachel you sure have a mouth full XD LOL Well thanks for reading. **

**xoxo**


	4. Just Incase

**Another chapter :D**

**I don't own Glee... :(**

***Cries***

"Y-you are?" Kurt asked innocently behind Blaine.

"I'm s-so sorry." Rachel said.

"I just need a minute." Blaine said, his voice cracking.

Kurt and Rachel were left alone.

"Tell Blaine I am really sorry. I didn't-"

'I will." Kurt interrupted.

"Bye."

"Bye..." Kurt sighed shutting the door.

* * *

"Blaine come on! Lets talk about this!" Kurt shouted on the other side of the door.

Just then Kurt heard a click and Blaine opened the door with a tear-stained face.

"Blaine you know I support you. I am just like you!" Kurt laughed trying to make this less awkward.

Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah thanks but you don't know how hard it will be for me." Blaine said turning serious.

Kurt entered the room and sat on his bed.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're coming home at 8... They are apologizing to everyone at the wedding..."

"And Marie..."

"I'm pretty sure we're over."

Silence entered the room between the two boys. Blaine realized it was already 7:45, and Blaine's parents didn't like when Kurt was over. Blaine's parents hated Kurt when he was younger because he was very girly. When he came out, they hated him even more. Especially Blaine's father.

"Kurt you need to leave... my parents-"

"I'm not leaving." Kurt stated.

"W-what?"

"You need to tell you parents."

"But why do you have to be here?"

"Incase."

"Incase of what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Your parents hate me because I am gay. I don't think they will take the news well..." Kurt said quietly.

"And... if they kick you out..." Kurt continued.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

_"I want you to move in with me."_

**Oh my Klaine :)**

**PLEASE leave reviews! Thank you Nightingale63 for you being my first review :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	5. Loads of Drama

**Warning: Curse words**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

**And I don't own Glee!**

Blaine's mother arrived home and quietly walked up the stairs, and into Blaine's room, and saw something she did not like.

Blaine was lying on Kurt's lap asleep and Kurt just sat there staring at Mrs. Anderson.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Anderson said bitterly.

Kurt was deeply afraid of both Blaine's parents, but he wanted to make things right.

"He's just had a rough day. I'm just here for him."

"Well _I'm _here for him."

"Really? You've been gone the whole day. I was the one who watched him. You should thank me actually." Kurt said, he wanted to win her trust, but she was just a plain bitch.

"Excuse me? Get out." She demanded.

"I don't want to wake him."

"Fine! I'll be back in 20 minutes. He better be awake."

Just as Mrs. Anderson was about to leave Kurt called her.

"What?"

"I know you may not like me, but Blaine likes me. I'm his best friend. And I understand that you don't like the way I _love_, Blaine doesn't care and he accepts me as a friend. Now... Blaine even let me be his best man. I think that you, _the mature adult_ should respect that the world isn't all happiness. You can get married, have kids, and be able to show your love and affection to your husband. _I can't._ So if I were you, I'd appreciate what I have. Because I don't have the same rights."

Mrs. Anderson stared at Kurt for a long time.

"Kurt I-I'm really sorry." Blaine's mother said quietly.

"My husband does _not_ like you, and if he sees you he won't be happy." Mrs. Anderson admitted.

Kurt was in shock.

"Then why do you act like you hate me?"

"Because, I'm _afraid_ for Blaine."

"What?"

"I know he's gay. I see it in him."

"You do?" Kurt said shocked.

"Well yes. He's always around you. I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Kurt blushed knowing there was a chance with him and Blaine.

"I just don't want to see him hurt."

"_I'm not homophobic, but my husband is."_ She continued.

"Well the funny thing is... Blaine was going to come out to you today... thats why he didn't marry her."

There was a long pause.

"I did this. I made him get married."

"Well he said he wanted to please you." Kurt admitted.

"I bet he did."

Just then Blaine was waking up.

"Mom? You came home early..."

"How are you telling your father?" Blaine's mom asked.

"Pardon?"

"I know you gay."

"Kurt!"

"She knew! I didn't tell her!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't know..." Blaine said to his mom.

"I'll tell him." She insisted.

"No I-"

"Blaine, I will tell him. But I want you to move with Kurt."

"Well we originally were planning that-" Blaine said.

"Go get ready"

There was a knock at the door, Blaine's mother got up to answer it. Kurt texted his dad to let him now what was going on.

* * *

**To Burt: **_Ok... long story. Blaine is gay and his dad will probably kick him out. Can he crash home? -xoxo Kurt_

* * *

_*Buzz Buzz*_

* * *

**Burt: **_Well then... I thought he was gettingg married._

* * *

**To Burt: **_*getting_

* * *

**Burt: **_Kurt... really? _

* * *

**To Burt: **_Can he crash here?_

* * *

**Burt: **_Yes._

* * *

**To Burt: **_Thanks -xoxo Kurt_

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were packing while Mrs and Mr. Anderson were talking.

"I missed you!" Mr. Anderson said kissing his wife.

"Miss you too."

"So how is our man?"

"He didn't get married." Mrs. Anderson said.

"What?"

"He didn't love Marie." She said.

"He's full of shit!" Blaine's dad yelled.

Mr. Anderson put down his suit case and was about to march upstairs. But Mrs. Anderson stopped him.

"Leave the boy alone!"

"What was he thinking!"

"Why should you care! You weren't even there! You were to busy with _work._" She hissed.

"But why?" He yelled.

"He's gay! Ok? He always was!" Mrs. Anderson screamed.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Your parents are fighting..." Kurt said.

"Not surprised."

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"_You." Blaine's father hissed at Kurt._

**Omg Kurt... RUN! DX**

**Lol anyways thank you for reading (Like always) **

**PLEAAAASSSEEEEE reviews! I feed off reviews! Also please vote in my poll :) I love Adam Lambert.**

**Love yah! xoxo**


	6. The Phone Call

**I noticed a bad habit I have, I keep on writing dialogs in my stories. I am going to try and write paragraphs now, because I feel like I am writing a script instead of a story. :P**

**Anyways enjoy... and PLEASE review... please (Criticism helps me)**

**I only have one review right now!**

**And please vote on my poll :(**

Kurt saw the look in Mr. Anderson's face. He was angry with Kurt. Before you know it, Blaine's father was yelling horrible words at Kurt as if he did this.

_"You did this!" He yelled._

Blaine sat there in shock of how his father behaved. He loved his father, but after this... he wasn't so sure.

_"Dad please Kurt didn't do this!" Blaine pleaded._

Mr. Anderson yelled at the boys and told them to get out. (Like they expected)

He told them they have 10 minutes, and left. Kurt and Blaine got their things and left saying bye to Blaine's parents quickly and left. The car ride was silent.

* * *

Kurt drove and Blaine was in the passenger seat staring at his window. Blaine was obviously upset, and Kurt felt like this was an awkward situation to handle. Burt always supported him, therefore Kurt couldn't imagine what Blaine was going through. Kurt was thinking that Blaine was in shock, since Blaine hasn't really said anything to Kurt. But surprisingly Blaine started a conversation.

"It's not your fault." He mumbled.

"I know it's not." Kurt told Blaine.

"My father hates me."

"Things will get better I _promise_." Kurt assured Blaine.

* * *

Kurt parked the car and went to the trunk to get Blaine's things. It was already 10:34 and they just wanted to sleep. And there stood Burt, Finn, and Carole. Confused to all the drama, Burt asked what was going on.

"We'll talk later!" Kurt snapped.

Burt never saw Kurt as stressed, upset, and frustrated as he was now. Burt told the boys to go in and that Blaine can sleep in the guest room.

"Why is Blaine here?" Finn asked.

"Leave them alone." Carole told Finn. "I'll tell you as soon as me and Burt find out..."

"I know a little going on but-"

"Dad please!" Kurt yelled.

* * *

It was 11:24 and Kurt was still up. He went downstairs and found Burt sitting on the couch watching TV. Kurt went to sit next to Burt. Kurt apologized for snapping at his father.

"It's ok... but what exactly happened?"

Kurt told the whole story about the wedding and everything. After Kurt was finished he picked up the remote and shut off the TV, and told Kurt everything was going to be alright.

Kurt suddenly started crying.

"Hey don't cry Kiddo, it'll be alright. You're just stressed out, that's all."

Burt when upstairs to his wife, and Finn. He told them to leave the boys alone.

Blaine and Kurt got ready for bed and Kurt told Blaine not to worry about anything. As Kurt went to bed he thought about how awkward this will be for Burt, Blaine, and himself. Kurt wished he just had his mother there... to get through the night.

* * *

Kurt woke up to a strange hurtful noise in the bathroom. The door of the bathroom was open and Kurt found Blaine vomiting into the toilet. Kurt quickly closed the door behind him and helped Blaine freshen up.

"Are you sick?" Kurt asked nervously.

"No... I-I think it's just because of y-yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I'm just nervous... I'm so scared." Blaine

Kurt wiped Blaine's shirt and looked up to the beautiful boys hazel eyes. Kurt regained focus and began to blush.

"Well i-its not coming off, I'll get you a new shirt."

Kurt quickly rushed to his bedroom and grabbed a shirt for Blaine, blushing uncontrollably.

"Thanks." Blaine said smiling as Kurt handed him his shirt.

* * *

Kurt was watching TV when suddenly the phone rang, Kurt answered it.

"Hello?"

Kurt heard sobbing on the other end.

"Hey K-Kurt I know I-I don't normally t-talk t-to you but h-have you heard from B-Blaine." A girl said through sobs.

Kurt was confused on who this girl was... but the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm sorry who's this?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

_"Marie Turner."_

**Oh dear, she's looking for you Blaine...**

**I seriously cant stop writing dialogs! I guess that's how I write :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	7. Awkward

**I just realized... I kinda forgot about Finn, and Carole! :O Don't they live with Kurt? XD Anyways they will be in this chapter now LOL**

**Also I am editing the last chapter to add in Finn and Carole... How the hell did I forget them!? _**

**Yay more reviews!**

**Well here is chapter 7!**

**Warning: Curse words**

**Don't own Glee.**

Kurt's heart started beating fast, Marie wanted to know where Blaine was. She didn't know he was gay, and Blaine was asleep.

"Oh-Er, yeah- Uh..." Kurt stuttered.

"D-do you know w-where he is?"

"Be right back!" Kurt said nervously.

Kurt left the phone at the table and ran upstairs. Kurt went into the guest room and shook Blaine.

"Wake up! It's Marie!" Kurt yelled.

_"What! What does she want?" _Blaine shouted

"She asked me where you are!"

"I'll answer..."

Kurt stood by Blaine listening to Blaine talking to Marie. He heard things from the other line like,

_asshole!_

_I hate you!_

_Why would you do that?_

_You jerk!_

After that _terrifying_ phone call, Blaine went upstairs on his laptop.

* * *

Two days passed and Kurt decided to have a sleepover, with some of the members of New Directions. Kurt looked through his phone for his friends number. He thought of inviting, Rachel, Finn, (Obviously, he lives with them) Mercedes, Santana, Britney, (For Santana)and Sam.

"Hey Finn, are you ok with a sleep over?"

"No I'm not," Finn said sarcastically.

Kurt slapped his step brother's shoulder, and went to go tell Blaine.

Kurt told Blaine who he was inviting and Blaine nodded as he was learning how to play a song. Kurt rambled about the games they were playing and stopped himself to go look at what song Blaine was playing.

"What are-"

"Don't look!" Blaine shouted. "It's a surprise, no one can see it, _no one._"

Kurt; staring at Blaine as if he had two heads slowly nodded his head.

"Anyways..." Kurt continued. "Are you in?"

"Yeah!"

Kurt went downstairs and asked Burt and Carole if everyone can come over. Carole nodded while doing the dishes and Burt asked who was coming. Kurt told him and he nodded, turning back to the TV.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming!" Kurt said to all the guests.

It was a little awkward, seeing Blaine at Kurt's. Even more awkward that he hasn't spoke to them (Besides Rachel) since the wedding, and Santana and Britney

"You didn't say Blaine was here..." Sam said.

Sam was a little mad, and Rachel, so they all gossiped about it to Santana and Britney about it, because they weren't at the wedding. Santana walked closely, face to face with Blaine.

"_What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" _Santana hissed.

Kurt stared at Santana. "Santana!" Kurt hissed back.

Rachel hasn't spoke at all and everyone saw Burt coming.

"Hey everyone, just go leave your shoes here and-"

"Dad, we know." Kurt interrupted.

Everyone slowly took their shoes off and walked upstairs awkwardly.

**Oh dear. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**xoxo**


	8. Sparks Fly

**Here is chapter 8! **

**This chapter is almost like the, "Blame it on the Alcohol" scene at Rachel's but this time at Kurt's, using some exact quotes.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok Santana we can explain!"

"Explain what?" Britney said clueless.

"Britney... nothing."

Britney went back and had a odd conversation with Rachel.

"So... Rachel told me what happened...at the wedding!" Santana said flicking Blaine's forehead.

"You know, Blaine I never thought you would do that!" Sam yelled.

"May I say, what are you doing at Kurt's?" Mercedes asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I- Er, Uh."

Finn looked at Kurt mouthing, "_Tell them"_

"Give us a sec," Kurt told everyone.

Kurt pulled Blaine outside and told him he needed to tell them. Blaine nodded and walked in watching all the stares from his friends.

"I'm gay. That's why I didn't marry her."

Rachel shook her head sadly and went to hug Blaine. Santana's face softened, Sam stood there confused, Britney didn't know what was going on, Mercedes began to sit on the floor, and Finn watched everyone.

* * *

"So I hope you can forgive me..." Santana said awkwardly hugging Blaine.

"I don't blame you for what you said," Blaine sighed.

Santana smiled.

"Let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet!" Sam said.

"What? No!" Kurt yelled.

"No one's gonna get buzzed off two wine coolers."

Kurt sighed.

"I'll replace it before they get home." Sam said.

Kurt looked at Finn. "Should we?"

There was a long pause.

"Let's party!" Finn screamed.

* * *

Everyone was drunk. Like very. Finn couldn't stop crying, Sam was stripping, Rachel couldn't stop laughing, Kurt was very flirty, and Santana was always angry, and Britney was always sleeping. Blaine and Mercedes didn't drink however.

"Look at those fools!" Mercedes laughed.

"They are a mess..." Blaine laughed.

"Designated driver." Blaine added. 'What about you?"

"I'm still trying to impress Sam."

Just then Kurt came next to Blaine, stumbling.

"Hey there sexy!"

Suddenly Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt you're drunk!"

*Burp*

"You mighty fine" Kurt laughed tripping on Britney.

"Oh gosh Kurt get up!"

"I looooooveeeee you!" Kurt said getting up.

Blaine blushed trying to get Kurt up.

* * *

"Ok, it's time to play spin the bottle! Who want's to play _spin the bottle?_" Kurt yelled.

Everyone got seated and sat down. Rachel went first, and had to kiss Sam, which Mercedes didn't like.

"Ok I think we had enough of that!" Mercedes yelled.

"Your face tastes awesome..."

Sam blushed.

Then Santana spun the bottle, which landed on Mercedes... awkward.

They kissed in disgust and moved on.

Then it was Blaine's turn.

_It landed on Kurt._

_"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world."_

Kurt and Blaine kissed, making it Blaine's first gay kiss. There kiss was longer then expected and after Blaine stared at Kurt.

Mercedes laughed, "I think Kurt likes you..."

Blaine blushed.

"I think I like him too."

**Oooo Kurt :)**

**The Klaine feeeeeeeeels :O**

**One of my fav chapters I wrote.**

**Love yah**

**xoxo**


	9. In Love

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means so much! :) **

**I can't stop writing dialogues! If you think it's annoying, please pm/review me! Or tell me how to stop, because I just can't... LOL**

**Also I feel like a coward because I haven't said anything about Cory's death. Cory will be missed, and I loved him so much, that's why I keep him in this story. R.I.P Cory :(**

**Please search the song that's in this chapter on YouTube, so you know how it goes :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy**

"White boy has a crush!" Mercedes teased.

Blaine turned pale and shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait- you're serious?" Mercedes gasped.

"Oh would you look at the time, Burt's almost home and-"

"Blaine!"

Blaine ran to turn off the music. He told everyone they had to go sleep, because it was already 11:39 p.m and Burt would be home at 12:00 a.m. Everyone got into their sleeping bags, (even though they were drunk) and Santana vomited.

"Oh my god I hate you for this Sam!"

Before you know it, Sam (Who was a mess) was trying to fight Santana.

"Oh dear God."

"What do we do?" Mercedes asked.

"You get Sam, I'll get Santana."

* * *

Blaine and Mercedes cleaned everything up in Kurt's room, which was pretty big.

_11:58_

"Ok lets go to bed." Blaine said to Mercedes.

* * *

"Oh my god... I feel like crap." Kurt said squinting his eyes.

Everyone woke up ill.

"What happened last night?" Finn asked.

"You all drove me and Mercedes insane." Blaine said, startling everyone.

"Holy crap Blaine... Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling, you guys got really drunk."

"Yep." Mercedes said.

Everyone got their things and told Kurt and Finn they were leaving, everyone went downstairs and told Burt and Burt helped everyone to the door.

"Wait- The liquor cabinet!" Finn yelled.

"I took care of it, don't worry." Blaine said.

"Blaine you didn't-"

"Relax Kurt."

Everyone left. Finn went to go brush his teeth leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

* * *

"You were seriously drunk..."

"I was?" Kurt said worried.

"Yes!" Blaine laughed, "I'm not even joking!"

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Y-yes."

Kurt quickly grabbed his cell phone making sure he didn't drunk text or call anyone, or did anything on social medias. Blaine watched him and started laughing.

"What?"

"You didn't do anything on your phone."

"Then what did I do?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine looked down. Suddenly remembering a song he was learning to play on the guitar, he was going to use it to play in a club, but decided he should do something more special with it. Blaine reminded Kurt about that song.

"What's the name of it?"

"Just stay."

Blaine went to grab his guitar in his room, and came back. He started to sing to Kurt, **_I Love you- Avril lavigne_**

* * *

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like your smile_

Kurt laughed at Blaine, showing him his beautiful smile.

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

Kurt blushed bright red.

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

Blaine stared at Kurt's blue eyes while singing. Kurt stared at Blaine, as his heart grew, with butterflies in his stomach.

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

Kurt got worried about what he exactly did when he was wasted.

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Blaine scooted next to Kurt.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._

_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la _

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, passionately.

**I wish this happened in Glee!**

**Please search the song on YouTube, so you can imagine Darren's sexy voice singing it! XD**

**xoxo**


	10. Finn's Freak Out

**Don't own Glee,**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Blaine, what was that?"

"What?"

"You kissed me." Kurt mumbled.

"Well you kissed me."

Kurt turned red from blushing.

"W-What? I never kissed-"

"When you were drunk you were all flirty." Blaine laughed.

"What!" Kurt yelled. "When?"

"Spin the bottle," Blaine answered.

"But why did you kiss me?" Kurt asked.

* * *

"Finn go put this in your brother's room."

Finn whined as he got up slowly walking towards Burt.

"What..." Finn sighed.

Burt showed Finn a wrapped charger he bought for Kurt, since his old one broke.

"Burt needs you to bring Kurt's charger. Me and Burt are busy." Carole said.

"Alright."

* * *

Blaine leaned in to Kurt.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' and I just found you.'

Little did Kurt and Blaine knew that Finn was watching outside Kurt's door. When Finn saw them, he was awake as ever. Finn, as awkward as this was for him, slowly walked downstairs with the charger.

* * *

"Finn did you give him the charger?" Burt asked.

"Y-yea- no."

Burt stared at Finn.

"You look like you just saw a monster, is everything alright up there?" Burt said slowly making his way up.

"NO!" Finn yelled.

Carole was startled and walked up to Finn.

"Finn baby. Why don't you give Kurt the charger?" Carole said quietly.

"I-uh forgot."

"Finn, I told you like 3 minutes ago." Burt said.

"Well... I am going to go." Finn said running to his room.

"What's wrong with that boy."

"Boys, boys, boys..." Carole sighed patting Burt's back.

* * *

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Kurt cried leaning next to Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked worried.

"I liked you since, I actually... like, came out." Kurt mumbled.

"You did?" Blaine said nervously.

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I'm just happy that you changed your mind."

Just then Finn Hudson ran into a wall with a large thump. He quickly went the other way running towards Kurt's room.

"OK WHAT IS GOING ON?" Finn yelled entering the room.

Blaine and Kurt were never so mortified, that Finn saw them.

"FINN!" Kurt screamed. "WERE YOU SPYING ON US?"

"I was going to give you your charger, because Burt wanted to give it to you and I saw you and-"

Kurt ran up to Finn and covered his mouth.

"I feel like strangling you." Kurt hissed.

Just then Burt walked into the room startling everyone. Kurt slowly removed his hand from Finn's mouth. Burt stared at Blaine, and eyed Kurt and Finn.

"Um. What's going on Kurt?"

"N-Nothing. Finn was just about to leave?" Kurt said. "Right Finn?"

"Uh yeah." Finn said awkwardly walking out of the room. Blaine, Burt, and Kurt remained in the room and Carole walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Carole said calmly.

"It's nothing." Kurt said quickly.

"Ok give it up. Why were you covering Finn's mouth?"

"He was talking too much." Blaine lied.

Kurt, as funny as that sounded, bursted out laughing, along with Burt, Blaine, and Carole.

Burt and Carole suddenly turned serious, waiting for the boys' answer.

"And why was Finn yelling about what he saw." Burt said.

"Finn saw us _talking._" Blaine said.

"Talking about what?" Carole asked.

Kurt turned around to Blaine.

"Blaine is my boyfriend."

**Oh Finn. XD Making things crazier since May 19, 2009 (When Glee started)**

**Thanks sooooo much for reading :)**

**xoxo**


	11. What about the things?

**Ok I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Glee, or else it would have more fluff. :(**

**Anyways this chapter has a little humor! YAY**

Burt stared at Blaine.

"You mean Blaine-" Burt started.

"Yeah." Blaine interrupted.

"Did you guys ki-"

Carole smacked Burt's back.

"Ok... well I'm going to watch... tv." Burt said walking out.

"I- Uh congrats Kurt." Carole said leaving the room.

* * *

Carole went down stairs to join Burt.

"Ok, I know this might be weird seeing Kurt-"

"Blaine is Kurt's first boyfriend." Burt interrupted.

"Yeah but, it's no different then when Britney came over and was Kurt's girlfriend."

"Yeah but this is different."

"How?" Carole questioned.

"I need to talk about things."

Carole gave Burt a very confused face.

"_Things._" Burt repeated.

"Oh. Well I mean, you don't have to now..." Carole rambled while walking to the fridge. Carole stopped talking when she noticed she was rambling.

"Ok. Let's not worry about this now." she said.

* * *

"Well that was awkward."

"Yeah..." Kurt said angrily getting up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked worried.

"REVENGE!" Kurt yelled running through the door attacking Finn.

Blaine literally covered his face while the two boys scream tackling each other.

"KURT KURT STOP. STOP!" Finn yelled.

Kurt and Finn got up.

"WHY DID U DO THAT."

"NOT MY FAULT YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN." Finn yelled.

Kurt groaned and fell on his bed covering his face with a pillow.

"I'm so embarrassed." Kurt cried.

Blaine took his hands off his face and got up between the two boys.

"Everything is ok guys, just calm down." Blaine said quietly.

"Sorry." Kurt and Finn said simultaneously.

"Shake hands."

Finn and Kurt shook hands.

"Good." Blaine smiled.

* * *

It was 6:31 and Burt, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, and Carole were all sitting around the table eating dinner.

"So Finn, how's Rachel?"

"Oh she's great." Finn said staring at his plate.

The whole family ate silently.

"Great food mom." Kurt said.

"Oh thanks Kurt." Carole said smiling.

* * *

When dinner was over, everyone went to there rooms.

**HAHA!**

**Ok I think this is the last chapter... I feel like this book is really crappy, and I just... EH. I know it ended really badly, but I will try TRY to write better books.**

**Thanks for putting up with this :P**

******xoxo**


	12. Author's note

Hi everyone, thank you sooooo much for the positive reviews...

I really hated how I ended this story, so I will be trying to write better stories.

I am leaving for Paris tomorrow, early in the morning, i will be gone for about a week.

As soon as I get back I will TRY to remember to write a story.

Until now...

LOVE YAH ALL!

xoxo


End file.
